


Through Unseen Eyes

by Greyed_Viking



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Blindfolds, I love yous, Kissing/Making Out, M/M, Possibly a moment of internalized homophobia, Ravioli, The good KUSH, for my friend!!!, v cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Link comes home injured, and Ravio fixes him up, and cute stuff insues





	Through Unseen Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [repayment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635211) by [risano (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/risano). 

It was late evening, Ravio noted. His heroic friend had yet to return, and Ravio was found himself disappointed.

“No matter,” His voice shook slightly. He was beginning to become worried about Link. He had been gone for almost an entire week. There was a loud  _ Thud  _ that suddenly sound from just outside. Ravio checked his hood and hurried to the door.

Throwing it open, he saw his friend lying injured on the ground, groaning in pain.

“Link!” Ravio shouted, grabbing Link’s shoulder, rolling him over. “Oh, this will never do. Come on Mr. Hero, let’s get inside,”

After some convincing and pulling, Link finally got up and drug himself into the house. Ravio fussed over him, cleaning each and every wound on the hero’s body. As they sat in silence, Ravio began humming, a soft and sweet noise on Link’s tired ears. As the room darkened, Ravio finished.

“There we go, Mr. Hero, good as new! With a good night’s sleep, I’m sure you’ll be right as rain!” Ravio smiled, pleased with his work. Standing up, Ravio began walking away, but Link’s voice stopped him.

“I want to see your face,” Link whispered, his voice echoing in the darkening room. His hands searched for Ravio, but Ravio shook his head, his rabbit ears flopping.

“I can’t let you do that, Mr. Hero,” he mumbled back, gently taking Link’s hands in his and leading him to the bed in the corner. 

“Please Ravio, I won’t say anything, I just need to see your face,” Link begged as he tumbled onto the bed, grabbing Ravio’s shoulders.

“Link, I can’t let you do that!” Ravio insisted.

“Blindfold me then.”

“Do what?” Ravio questioned, his head cocked ever so slightly, his ears twitching. Blindfold him? Had the hero been hit too hard on the head? What good would a blindfold do?

“Blindfold me and let me touch you,” Link’s voice was strong and insistent, his hands running softly across Ravio’s shoulders, causing the purple clad man to shiver. He suddenly understood.

“O-Oh okay,”

Gently, Ravio unwound his scarf and handed it to the hero. Link held the soft fabric in his hands, biting his lip. He looked up at Ravio, who was shaking ever so slightly.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” He started but Ravio shook his head.

“I want to, Mr. Hero, I’m just… I’m scared you won’t like what you find,” Ravio replied softly, hanging his head. His ears seems to pull back, like a scared rabbit. Link leaned over, gently placing his head against Ravio’s hood.

“I promise I’ll love what I find, Rabbit,” Link’s voice was playful, but quiet. Everything was too quiet, too gentle all of a sudden. Ravio shoved Link back, shaking his head hard.

“I promise you won’t,” His voice quivered. Link shook his head. 

“Ravio.”

“Link.”

“Let me decide that okay?” Link’s voice was firm, full of certainty. Ravio closed his eyes, and nodded slowly.

“Okay. Okay. Cover your eyes.” Link nodded and tied the scarf over his eyes. “Can you see me?”

“No, Ravio. I’m blind as a keese,” Link rolled his eyes, not that Ravio could see that. Ravio bit his lip and gently pulled his hood back.

“Come here then, Mr. Hero.”

Link stretched out a hand, bumping into Ravio's cheek. He caressed it, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone. His fingers danced lower to Ravio’s chin, running his finger along the side. Raising his hand slightly, he ran his thumb along Ravio’s bottom lip.

On impulse, Ravio’s tongue slide out and licked Link’s thumb. Link’s breath hitched. Ravio did it again. Link gasped gently and pulled away.

“S-sorry Link, I–” Ravio started, only to be cut off by Link’s lips. Ravio moaned quietly into the kiss. Link raised his hands and carded them through Ravio’s dark hair, pulling ever so slightly.

“Mr. H-Hero, you must s-stop,” Ravio panted out, and Link pulled away, a frown playing across his lips.

“Sorry, I thought you liked– Oh,” Link groaned. Ravio had leaned over and kissed the juncture of Link’s neck and was gently sucking it. Link suddenly pushed Ravio away.

“We-we can’t. We’re both boys, we c-can’t, can we?” Link stuttered out, shaking.

“We can’t what, be in love? Kiss? What do you mean, Link?” Ravio questioned, running his hand smoothly down Link’s arm. Link hesitated.

“We can’t be together, can we?” He whispered, his voice softer than the bed they were sitting on.

“Like Demise we can’t!” Ravio almost shouted. He pulled Link closer by his waist and kissed him. Link melted into the embrace, tugging at the front of Ravio’s tunic.

“I love you,” Link gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. Ravio ran his hand along the edge of his scarf, running his smooth fingers across Link’s cheek.

“And I love you,” Ravio whisper back before kissing Link again. Link pulled him down and kissed him until he was out of air. Ravio giggled and kiss his love one more time.

“Are you okay with this?” Link asked.

“Let’s go to sleep, Mr. Hero. We can talk about it in the morning,” Ravio said, his tone strangely firm. Link nodded and pulled Ravio closer to him. He eventually fell asleep listening to Ravio’s heartbeat, slow but steady, so different from the rabbit’s man personality, but somehow so perfect.


End file.
